Recommencement
by Crime Passionnel
Summary: Parfois, une idylle est tendre et naïve, parce qu'elle est irrémédiablement triste. Parfois, une idylle commence trop tard et annonce la fin d'une ère. Parfois, une idylle existe seulement dans nos cœurs. /S05E13/


Disclaimer : Les personnages de Merlin sont la propriété de Julian Jones, Jake Michie, Johnny Capps et Julian Murphy.

Cet OS a été écrit pour le défi [Re]Commencement de la page FB Défis pairing fanfictions.  
Thème : raconter le (re)commencement de l'idylle de votre ship favori (mais comme tous les ships sont mes ships favoris, j'ai l'embarras du choix, non ? # La fourberie du siècle.)  
Contrainte : moins de 3'000 mots !

Note auteure : on ne peut pas dire que c'est une « idylle » au sens harmonieux du terme, mais pourquoi pas au sens chaste...

* * *

Aux yeux du roi de Camelot, il avait rencontré son fidèle serviteur à deux reprises, chacune d'entre elles par le biais d'obscures circonstances. Bien que réticent à cette idée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de soupçonner que leur histoire commune était l'œuvre du destin, ce qui n'était de loin pas donné à tout le monde.

D'abord, Merlin avait été un empoté de basse famille avec un certain conflit envers l'autorité. Ensuite, il s'était révélé être le plus doué des menteurs, porteur d'un secret qui le rongeait depuis toujours. Et tout s'était mélangé dans la tête d'Arthur. Son acolyte n'était plus simplement indiscipliné, mais aussi un puissant sorcier. Il n'était plus un étrange personnage, mais son mystérieux sauveur. Il était à la fois un traître et un protecteur de la couronne. Il y avait de quoi en avoir le cerveau retourné.

Face à cette situation, Arthur aurait aimé dire qu'il était le fils de son père ; intransigeant, sûr de lui, d'une volonté à faire pâlir. Mais la vérité, c'est qu'il n'était plus capable de faire preuve de discernement lorsque cela concernait Merlin. Il devenait presque aveugle et la justice ne comptait alors plus vraiment. Il n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose : protéger cet idiot.

C'était la principale raison de son silence. Le regard plongé dans celui étincelant d'un inconnu, au visage pourtant si familier, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Et cela le terrifiait, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Il était terrifié à l'idée de s'être trompé sur les desseins de son plus proche confident, d'avoir confondu ses sentiments à son égard.

— Nous devons reprendre la route ou ils vont finir par nous rattraper, chuchota le jeune homme en question en guettant les alentours.

Accroupi auprès de son roi, Merlin essayait de contrôler sa voix tremblante, sans y parvenir complètement. Ils étaient perdus en pleine forêt depuis des heures, essayant d'échapper à leurs assaillants, mais cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé en son for intérieur. Il se savait dans la bonne direction, son instinct lui faisait foi. Non, ce qui le dérangeait vraiment, c'était d'avoir l'impression de perdre son ami, son meilleur ami. Une plaie béante dans la poitrine, ce dernier était assis contre un tronc d'arbre et lui filait entre les doigts pour rejoindre la mort.

— Sire, continua-t-il avec nervosité. Je vous en prie. Laissez-moi vous aider.

Le chevalier repoussa une nouvelle fois les mains de son valet, comme si elles allaient le brûler. Merlin soupira. Il était fautif, il en avait parfaitement conscience, mais après toutes ces années, il avait commencé à espérer un dénouement moins déchirant. Sans déception. Sans souffrance. Il lui était même arrivé de croire que les événements auraient pu tourner en sa faveur.

Cependant, l'expression que lui adressait Arthur ne changeait pas. Il avait le visage dur, peiné. Il encaissait la trahison de l'apparent sorcier. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, il avait cru le connaître. Il avait été naïf au point de lui donner toute sa confiance, de lui dévoiler ses moindres secrets.

Il renifla, puis grimaça sous la douleur en tentant de se redresser par lui-même. Merlin s'empressa de lui porter soutien, bien qu'il le dissuadât dans un grognement mécontent. Quelle tête de mule ! Même dans une crise pareille, il ne changeait pas... Il ne changeait pas.

Piqué au vif par ses pensées, il se mit à fixer son ami d'un air désespéré. Il aimerait tant que cela soit possible. Il aimerait tant croire que Merlin fût toujours celui qui avait partagé sa vie à ses côtés, qu'il fût le valet qu'il avait appris à respecter au rang de frères.

— Laissez-moi vous aider, répéta celui-ci. Je ne vous veux aucun mal !

Arthur détourna les yeux, alors qu'il usait de ses dernières forces pour se remettre sur pied. Était-il capable de lui pardonner ? Était-il capable de l'aimer comme avant, en dépit de sa nature païenne ?

— Oh, Merlin. Je n'ai pas peur que tu me fasses du mal, pas physiquement en tout cas, articula-t-il difficilement en appuyant son dos contre l'arbre. J'ai peur que tu aies menti sur tout le reste. J'ai peur d'avoir le cœur brisé, pour de bon.

Sa respiration se fit erratique, tandis qu'il évitait soigneusement de croiser le regard de son interlocuteur, pris d'embarras. Il venait à son tour d'avouer son plus lourd secret ; son plus précieux aussi. Loin de se sentir vulnérable, il était plutôt partagé entre le soulagement et l'appréhension. C'était un sentiment étrange, qui lui était inconnu jusqu'ici. Tout son corps le lui criait et il en était désormais certain, il pourrait l'aimer. Il n'avait jamais cessé de le faire, même si pour cela, il devait renoncer à ses devoirs de souverain. L'amour d'un peuple entier ne saurait le satisfaire au détriment de la présence de merlin. Et cette seule conviction suffit à dissiper sa peur.

— Arthur...

— Aide-moi, éluda-t-il simplement.


End file.
